The First Time of Many
by iguessthisismyname12
Summary: How Puck and Santana became Puck and Santana. Brief mentions of Brittana


They really shouldn't have been surprised. Really, both of them kind of knew it was going to happen. It just kind of took way longer to get there than they thought. They had been friends since elementary school. Santana wasn't like other girls. She wasn't prissy, she ran around and played like the guys. Sometimes she played even rougher than the guys. Which, of course, was the reason Puck liked her. Together they were playground menaces, doling out nicknames and starting fights with everyone. Except each other. they would go to each others' houses to watch Dragon Ball Z and jump around generally drive their parents crazy. He would steal Cheetos from the gas station and share them with her. She would slap Finn for him since Finn refused to hit girls with his giant hands. She loved him like a brother, and he loved her like a sister. They were best friends, and nothing could change that.

Then middle school happened. At first, everything was fine. They would chat by their lockers before hurrying off to classes, they would sit together during lunch, even hang out after school sometimes. But then something happened, and neither of them were sure what. She started becoming more interested in girly stuff, he started becoming interested in football. Plus, she had started getting boobs and he didn't know how to not be awkward around her anymore. The last conversation they had was outside her locker. They both don't know what it was about, they were barely looking at each other. Then, girls happened. Santana started hanging out with Quinn and Brittany, because pretty girls always seem to gravitate towards each other. And Puck, well he started noticing girls. And due to his recent growth spurt, they were noticing him. Sometimes they would look at each other a little too long in the hallways, sometimes she'd give him a small smile from across the lunch room. But by the time they got to high school, they barely acknowledged each other.

She was a cheerleader, he was a football player. They made more sense now, they had more excuses to be together, but they still avoided each other. They were different people at this point. Looking at each other just recalled whispered secrets, gap toothed smiles, and the name _Noah_. They couldn't have that anymore. They had to be tough. After all, they were still menaces, with or without each other. If Finn and Quinn were the king and queen of McKinley, they were the dragons. She'd slink around school using her pouty lips and sharp tongue to put anyone in their place. He'd stomp down the hallways, smugly enjoying the fear in everyone's eyes. Both left a giant trail of destruction wherever they went, yet they managed to never cross paths. She would look anywhere but the field when she cheered from the sidelines, he would suddenly need to "take a dump" during halftime. But one night changed all of that.

They were on their way back from an away game, and the Cheerios bus had broken down. All the cheerleaders had to pile on the football players' bus. Santana wasn't too thrilled to be sharing a bus with a bunch of sweaty dudes, but before she could protest, Brittany grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the bus. She could never say no to Brittany, but we'll get to that later (much later). And of course Puck was sitting in the very back, drinking out of a flask he stole from his mom. Maybe it was because he was drunk, maybe because he was just shocked to see her, but he immediately broke into a goofy grin and slurred "Sannnn, what's up?"

Her normally cold eyes softened at the nickname. Leave it to Puck to pick up exactly where they left off.

"Our bus broke down, so now we have to ride home with you Neanderthals." She smirked. He scooted over in his seat and patted the space next to him. she checked around her. Quinn was arguing with Finn, and Brittany was already asleep with her head against the window. She sat down. He immediately offered his flask to her. She accepted, coughing after the first gulp.

"Fuck! What did you put in here Puckerman?"

He just laughed. "I missed you." He said earnestly, looking in her eyes for the first time in years.

"Missed you too." She answered, smiling for the first time in years.

They decided to go back to his place, because her parents were home and she was way too drunk. They'd assume she was spending the night with Brittany. After fumbling with the keys, they both stumbled drunkenly into his house. At this point they were practically talking over each other, getting out all the jokes, secrets, and gossip they had been holding in for years. She laughed hysterically when he told her Finn still had the scar she gave him in third grade, and he was, well, _intrigued_ about her sleepovers with Brittany.

"So you guys make out and stuff?"

"There's no 'and stuff'," she snapped, suddenly getting defensive. "We were both just curious since we've never, you know…"

This was news to Puck. He could've sworn he heard one of his teammates bragging about scoring with Santana. Not to mention that revealing cheerleading outfit she walked around. Leave it to Santana to know how to work it before even using it. "Oh, I thought you had already…" he trailed off, not wanting to make her angry about what his teammate had said.

"What, is that idiot Mark still going around telling everyone he fucked me?" she scoffed. "No, he got a little too excited and blew it. All over his pants." She wrinkled her nose on disgust. They both laughed despite themselves.

"What about you?" she asked, trying a little too hard to appear casual. Of course she knew of Puck's reputation. He hit on almost every girl in school regularly.

"You know." Puck answered, turning away from her. He'd never admit it, but his man-whore reputation was pretty much fictional. Sure, he had gotten a few blow jobs, but he had never actually had sex. He wasn't sure what stopped him, but he never seemed to close with girls.

"Well, I would do it." She said suddenly. "Probably a lot, it seems like fun. I just don't want to lose it to some asshole."

He looked at her. She always pretended to be so tough at school. But at that moment she looked so vulnerable, so unsure. It was something he hadn't seen since he was 11, and every time she got like that, he just wanted to make her feel better. Before he knew what he was doing, he moved closer to her.

"I don't want you to lose it to some asshole." He said softly. It was true. He had wanted to punch Mark in the face as soon as he mentioned Santana.

"Well," Santana began, turning towards him, "what if I lost it to you?" she couldn't believe what saying, but Puck always had a way of making her feel safe. And hey, if he rejects her she can always blame it on the alcohol.

He paused. It was strange, but on some level he had always been attracted to Santana. And he needed to lose his virginity at some point too, so why not to his long-lost best friend?

"Sure." He smiled at her. "If that's what you want." She didn't say anything, instead she just started kissing him. He guessed those make out sessions with Brittany really worked because she was a fucking amazing kisser. Before she could stop herself she was straddling him, kissing him feverishly while his hands roamed all over her body. They finally settled on her ass and squeezed. She giggled and bit his lower lip. He began kissing down her neck, causing strange sounds she didn't even know she could make. His hand dipped down under her skirt. She bucked her hips at him as he pressed against her panties, feeling how wet she was through the material. Somewhere in the middle of this she had removed their shirts, and thank god she did because it was getting really hot in his room. He moved his mouth down her chest and appreciated how smooth her skin was. He was still rubbing her lips outside of her panties, and she was writhing against his hand. He placed his mouth on her nipple and she let out the sexiest moan he had ever heard in his life. He pulled her panties to the side and began fingering her.

"Fuck, you're so wet." he mumbled, slowly moving his fingers in and out of her. He slowly licked around her nipple. Santana felt like she couldn't breathe. Neither of them really knew what they were doing, but it felt right, like the most natural thing in the world. His hazel eyes looked up at her full of lust. Her eyes were half open and she was practically panting. Suddenly, he understood how Mark could get too excited. He had to get inside of her, soon. He temporarily unhooked his mouth from hers to remove the rest of their clothes. She laid down on his bed, looking like the most fuckable thing ever.

He parted her legs. She was so wet it was starting to dribble down her thighs. "You ready?" he asked, still wanting to give her an option.

"Yeah." She said breathily. Soon, a sharp pain ripped through. Fuck, she didn't know Puck was this big. He saw her face contort in pain and stopped.

"No," she winced, "keep going. I need this. I need you." That was all the conformation he needed. He started back up, pumping in and out and at very slow pace, both of them getting used to the feeling.

"So fucking tight." He groaned as he pushed into her. So she started enjoying, moaning and arching her back.

"Faster." She said suddenly, "fuck me faster." He chuckled to himself. Even naked and on her back Santana always knows what she wants. He began thrusting into her faster, causing her moans to turn into screams. Before she could even stop herself she began clawing at his back. It kind of hurt, but it kind of turned him on even more. He began fucking her as hard as he could, he could tell they both were close.

She let out a guttural yell as she came and she could've sworn she heard him whispering her name a few seconds later. He collapsed on the bed next to her. They both were grinning like idiots.

"I missed you." He said, turning to face her.

"I know," she answered, "you said that already."

"Yeah," he began, a little unsure of what he was really trying to say, "but I don't want to miss you again."

"You won't." she beamed at him. And just like that, they were best friend again.


End file.
